When performing an update to a distributed database, it is crucial to guarantee that all parts of the update (e.g., across a distributed set of database servers) have been performed before indicating that the update is committed. There additionally needs to be a single arbiter of the commit information such that a firm conclusion can be determined regarding whether the transaction has been committed or is still in process.